


Braces

by Mosscherub



Series: Pompous Pep Kink Prompts [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Like pretty adamantly the point of this lol, M/M, Pedophile Vlad Masters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really not sure how to tag this one, Sadism, Shotacon, Uncomfortably accurate descriptions of braces :’), Very Vlad centric, Vlad’s gross n Danny’s also super gross and very into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosscherub/pseuds/Mosscherub
Summary: “It was one thing to be in a relationship with a minor, with the unspoken implication of Vlad’s character more than enough to mortify him for days on end, regardless of how much Danny said it didn’t bother him. It was another thing entirely to not only be mortified by his affliction but...”Danny has a surprise for Vlad and it ends up being too much for him to handle.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Pompous Pep Kink Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100360
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics





	Braces

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!! Sorry for the recent influx of fics from me lately, I’ve been really inspired and I’m trying to see how long I can ride this wave of motivation lol. This is just another pwp oneshot of Vlad’s being obsessive and gross like usual :’) I hope you enjoy!!

Vlad sighed as he finally stepped into his bedroom, exhausted from a day spent working over endless mountains of paperwork and scowling through various meetings, eagerly pulling himself out of his suit jacket before laying back into his bed.

Rubbing a hand across his scalp and through his ponytail, Vlad tried to make sense of what tomorrow’s schedule should look like when he hears a light ping, pulling his cellphone out of his slacks with a groan. _What could anyone want from me now...,_ his mood souring at the thought of having to solve some problem at this time of night, and right after a three hour meeting no less.

What was it this time, one of his associates calling for another meeting? A security breach perhaps, rare as they were. Or maybe something less serious, some mindless notification about one thing or another, completely unrelated?

Looking at the latest notification does everything to lighten his mood.

 **Little Badger:** _hey fruitloop, hope ur day went ok_

 **Little Badger:** _missed u_

Vlad couldn’t keep the lovesick smile off of his face if he tried, quick to type out a response to the boy before hitting send.

 **Fruitloop** : _Hello Daniel, thankfully everything went well. I missed you as well._

Waiting for a response, he sighed pleasantly to himself as he thought about the younger halfa. It’d only been a few months now, but being with the other probably made him happier than he’d ever been in his entire life.

It’d been a joy to be in a relationship with the younger so far, to be able to train with the boy, confide and be confided in, to protect one another. To love one another.

 _“Kiss one another”,_ his brain provided unhelpfully, a small shiver going down Vlad’s spine as the memories of their shared kisses came to mind. Daniel’s small hands against his back, cradling the younger in his arms, pulling him into his lap. Feeling the little one pant against his lips so sweetly whenever Vlad dragged his tongue against his own _just so._ Feeling and seeing the way the other ground down into his thigh when Vlad’s kisses got too overwhelming and all Danny could think about was coming and being came _in,_ and all the other filthy things that left the boy’s mouth when it was just the two of them.

Vlad flushed in embarrassment as he reached down to loosen his belt and unzip his fly, a harsh sound leaving his nose as he grazed his swollen cock through his underwear. They’d decided to take things at least _somewhat_ slow, already getting up to more than enough considering the boy was just barely fifteen. _A fact that appealed to Vlad more and more these days._ He covered his face with an agonized groan.

It was one thing to be in a relationship with a minor, with the unspoken implication of Vlad’s _character_ more than enough to mortify him for days on end, regardless of how much Danny said it didn’t bother him. It was another thing entirely to not only be mortified by his affliction but...

Vlad startled at the sound of two more notifications coming in, pulling his hands away from his crotch with a choked noise.

Reaching over to read Danny’s latest message did nothing to help him get himself under control.

 **Little Badger:** _good!! : )_

Vlad’s heart ached at the little smiley face at the end of the message, trying to ignore the throbbing in his slacks as he continued reading. Everything about the younger made Vlad feel so _sappy,_ amongst other things. He sucked in a breath as he read the next message.

 **Little Badger:** _i have a surprise for you_

He felt his hands sweating as his fingers slid across the keys to answer, something about the tone of the message only making him more eager as he responded.

 **Fruitloop:** _and what would that be?_

The older man blanched at his lack of punctuation, as if that alone would give away just how eager he was to see where this was going.

 **Little Badger:** _had an appointment today_

 **Little Badger:** _at the orthodontist_

Vlad felt his heart leap into his throat at the same time his cock twitched in his boxers, his free hand slipping back down between his legs with a needy sound. If Daniel was insinuating what he thought he was he knew he was gonna lose his mind, barely keeping it together as is around the boy.

Puppy soft hair that just felt so right between his fingers as he held Danny’s head in his hands, dragging his thumb across the boy’s kiss swollen mouth. Sweet boyish freckles framing big, doll like eyes. The flush of his cheeks when Vlad looked back at him after pulling away from a kiss, smiling at the way the other would squirm around, eager in a way that displayed his age _beautifully._

There was no way on God’s green earth Vlad would be able to control himself if what he’d thought, hoped had happened, had. And his heart stopped when Danny’s next message came through, not as a text message, but as an attachment.

Vlad felt every muscle in his body tense as he waited for the image to load with baited breath, unable to help himself from lightly stroking his cock in his excitement. He felt his head go dizzy with need as he imagined all of the things they could do with Danny’s new gift with a whine. Thoughts of pressing his fingers against all the achy spots in the boy’s mouth, dragging his fingers against his sensitive teeth and watching him whimper had his mind reeling.

The way Danny would cry around his fingers as he arched into the man’s lap, eager for anything and everything the man could give him. His cheeks getting tacky and warm with tears, the little choked up noises of pleasure and pain he’d make. 

So caught up in his fantasizing that he hadn’t even noticed the picture had finally loaded, the final nail in the coffin as Vlad shot up to stare at it, committing the picture to memory. 

Danny’s sweetly smiling face aimed directly at the camera, cheeks round and flushed. Vlad felt his heart soften for a moment before he caught a glimpse of the metal in the younger’s mouth. His hips automatically ground down into his mattress as arousal shot up his spine, erection weepy as a harsh moan left his lips. 

Snatching up his phone once again, his hips continued to jolt down as he jerkily typed out a message, moaning weakly as he hit send and went back to wrapping his hands around his aching member. 

**Fruitloop** : _Please Daniel._

 **Fruitloop** : _Please send another._

Pulling at his cock mindlessly, Vlad allowed himself to get caught up in his thoughts once again as he thought about what it would feel like _inside_ of the warm space of Danny’s newly wired mouth. 

Shoving his fingers in before working his way up to slipping his cock inside the hot, achy mess made of the boy’s mouth with a growl. Pulling his soft hair and watching as the soft curve of his mouth stretched to accommodate him, freckles pulling with the drag of Vlad’s cock against the inside of his plush cheek. 

Fucking into his throat nice and shallow, gently allowing Danny to swallow around the head of his member. Wrapping his thighs around the boy’s head and keeping him there as Vlad continued making his way down his throat, throat clicking around him with the force of his thrusts. 

Another notification filled the room. 

Panting as he opened up the second picture, his eyes rolling back in his head at what he’d been able to see. 

This picture was closer than the last, more focused on the bottom half of Danny’s face. His braces were much more visible this time around, a finger pulling at the corner of his mouth to ensure the view. Teeth exposed and charmingly, vaguely crooked in a way that looked so _childish_. 

Everything about the picture just _did_ it for Vlad, the end of the cute nose he could just see at the top of the frame, flushed pink and lightly speckled. The stretch of Danny’s lips against the pull of his finger. The way he could tell his facial muscles had tensed in pain as he took the picture, something about the other putting himself through discomfort just to appeal to Vlad’s _interests_ making him dizzy. 

And the _braces,_ cute round bands attached to the brackets on Danny’s teeth, the cutest baby blue he’d ever seen in his life. Vlad shivered as his hand’s sped up, wondering what it’d be like to fill the boy’s mouth up with fingers and toys and his _cock._

Imagining what it’d be like to _cum_ on them, hold the boy’s mouth open and hear him whimper while Vlad’s cum seeped into his braces, almost soothing after all the torture the older man had put him through. 

A groan left his throat at how good he knew the view would be, Danny’s tired eyes rolling up to look at him, face messy and red with tears and drool and whatever else had left him as Vlad did a number on his throat. Mouth a mess of wires and aches and pains and Vlad’s cum. 

Close as he was, Vlad allowed himself another look at the photo when one final thought slammed into his gut. 

_“This is probably what he would’ve looked like when he was younger.”_ his brain supplied, and that’s what finally pushed Vlad over the edge, cum spilling over his fingers in bursts as the muscles in his thighs shook. 

Panting like he’d run a marathon, he brought a hand up to his mouth to clean his fingers off. He shivered as the taste of himself filled his senses, far more used to it coming off of Danny’s lips before reaching for his phone and taking a quick photo. At least having the courtesy to send Danny a reward in return. 

Catching his breath as his photo went through, he jumped as a reply came back almost immediately. 

**Little Badger:** _oh man_

 **Little Badger** : _im glad you enjoyed it, but what a waste_

**Little Badger:** _next time you’ll have to do that on my braces…_

A breathless laugh left Vlad as he laid back in his bed, smiling as goosebumps broke out on his skin at the message. Good to know they were on the same page then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far!! I hope you enjoyed this messy oneshot of all of my gross feelings about these two :’) I’m considering writing another chapter for this, probably just the same thing but from Danny’s pov and all of his gross feelings as well, so please leave a kudos and comment if you’re interested!!


End file.
